villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ken (Bee Movie)
Ken is the secondary antagonist of the 2007 DreamWorks film Bee Movie. He is the ex-boyfriend of florist Vanessa Bloome, who is friends with a talking bee named Barry B. Benson (the protagonist of the film). Appearance Ken wore a white short-sleeved shirt with two blue stripes, tan shorts, and blue and white shoes. Ken had short dark brown hair. Role in the film Ken was first seen playing tennis with Vanessa, both not noticing Barry on the ball after being stuck on it while he was with the pollen jocks. He is later seen again when he and his friend Andy and his girlfriend were talking. Just as Ken saw Barry on Andy's girlfriend's guacamole, he got out his winter boots and prepared to squash him, but Vanessa comes in and stops him. She rips up his brochure so she can set Barry free, berating Ken for believing that his life has more value than that of Barry's. Later, it is shown that Vanessa and he have yogurt night on every part of the week, and when Barry shows up, he is confused about Barry and Vanessa's team up to sue the humans for stealing the honey. She takes him out so she and Barry can be alone, which raises Ken's fuse. As Barry and Vanessa manage to strength their case at court against the honey companies (represented by their lawyer Layton T. Montgomery), Ken becomes very jealous of Barry and arrives to Vanessa's place, where he prepares to kill Barry in Vanessa's bathroom with an Italian Vogue and then by flushing him down the toilet, to no success. Upon seeing this, Vanessa stops Ken and berates him for his jealousy against Barry, but Ken refuses to let go of it, resulting an annoyed Vanessa to break up with him. Upset by this, Ken leaves in a huff, but not before he tells Barry that he would rather eat artificial sweeteners instead of honey. Ken is last seen at the epilogue, upset that Vanessa and Barry have started a real estate/honey/flower shop together. However, an annoyed Andy just drags him away, telling Ken to let it go and get on with his life. Trivia *He was voiced by famous actor Patrick Warburton who is very well known for playing the voices of Joe Swanson from Family Guy, Kronk from The Emperor's New Groove and Ian in Open Season. *Ken says that he prefers sugar free artificial sweeteners made by man, though earlier, he was eating frozen yogurt and yogurt comes from the milk of a cow. *He is allergic to bees and does not like honey. *Ken is similar to Gaston; they are good-looking, but they are also psychotically jealous and try to kill the protagonists who are dating their women. *Despite being the secondary antagonist of the film, Ken is a fan favorite, and probably more normal, or even dangerous than the lawyer. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:In Love Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Envious Category:Wrathful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Barbarian Category:Love rivals Category:Sadists Category:Rivals Category:Rogues Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits Category:Mischievous Category:Incompetent Category:Mentally Ill Category:Male Category:On & Off Category:Hero's Lover Category:Lover Stealers Category:Betrayed